Question: Stephanie rode her bike for $11$ kilometers on each of the past $5$ days. How many kilometers did Stephanie ride her bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Stephanie went biking. The product is $11\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $11\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 55\text{ kilometers}$ Stephanie biked a total of $55$ kilometers.